The present invention concerns the field of cosmetology and pharmacology, in particular cutaneous and capillary applications, and relates to the use of at least one Irvingia gabonensis extract in a cosmetic and/or pharmaceutical product for the skin and/or the superficial body growths and to a cosmetic and/or pharmaceutical product containing such extract(s).